


What's Hers

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Kara, But alls well that ends well?, CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, Most characters just mentioned, Not super detailed on the background of that though, Omega!alex, Santa gets heat visioned off camera, Secret Relationship, Violence, alien experiments, christmas mentioned, forbidden relationship, mention of scientific experimentation, red k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: At CADMUS, Kara is known as an Alpha but they call her that for all the wrong reasons.  When they involve Alex in a ploy of secrecy, they learn exactly why that is.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	What's Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyAnon180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAnon180/gifts).



> Pitch hitter story for the Secret Kalex Santa extravaganza. Say that 10 times fast.
> 
> Uhh... so background:
> 
> To include: Cadmus, smut, a/b/o, accidental pregnancy, Red Kryptonite, secret relationship
> 
> Prompts!  
> Kara and Alex grew up together in a Cadmus facility, Alex learning Kara’s language, Alex and Kara bonding, Kara gets Alex pregnant
> 
> Now OP did say no to the angst, but obvi it's me. I DO think I kept it very minimal here, but my angst gauge is soooo off base I'm not even going to try to say it's not there. It's probably rabid. Apologies but I got everything else I think :) :) :)
> 
> Also I should mention that I've never in my life written an A/B/O fic before so this was a brand new experience! And, although I would not count myself among the greats in that sect of fiction, I think I held my own :) :)
> 
> Merr Chrysler!

They called her an Alpha.Here on Earth.

Alpha.

The perfect specimen for breeding, or so they had believed.

Humans, for all of their curiosities, failed to grasp the most basic of Kryptonian concepts.A child could not be conceived if the pair were not a compatible match.Why force an omega to carry something they did not truly desire; something whose genetic code would be found lacking?

All of their efforts and they had yet to create a viable fetus from Kara’s cells.Which relegated her to their beast; their leashed monstrosity that they used to put fear into the hearts of men.The animal part of her, the caged instincts, howl in protest but with Kryptonite on their side, there is little that Kara can do.

Zyvrezym.

That’s what they were called on Krypton.

Leaders; caregivers; _protectors_.

“Up the dosage.”There is a shiver coursing through her, a constant vibration that rattles through her arms and legs and leaves her a helpless mess that hangs from Lillian’s laboratory.“I believe we are nearing our breaking point.”

“Director—this is a new substance.We’re not sure what it will do.”

“Good.Let’s make this a _real_ experiment.”

Curiosities.

Scientists who know nothing of love and devotion; who play god and hide behind the ideals of advancement and sacrifice.

An enraged whimper courses through her throat, a snarl that builds until she roars her pain into the glass cage they’ve set her in.

Zyvrezym.

That is what Kara is.

And she’s found her Zyrhemin; against all odds and despite everything that Lillian has done to them, they’ve _found_ each other.

So Kara will fight against this inevitability as well; fight until there is nothing left of her and she succumbs to the darkness encroaching on her mind.

~*~

_Three Days Earlier_

“Boo!”

Alex jumps, twisting away from Kara’s tickling fingers and grabbing her wrist in what would have been a painful lock had it been anyone else.Alas, Kara is an indestructible alien who merely laughs at Alex’s failure to actually harm her.

“Good luck next time Agent Danvers.”Kara snickers as she finishes pulling a scowling Alex into the closet she’d popped out of.“You might actually leave a mark if you try hard enough.”

“What are you doing?”Alex hisses in return, though she puts up no real fight at being dragged up against Kara’s chest.“What if someone sees?”

It’s a valid concern but Kara still rolls her eyes.As the government property, specifically the scientific property of the CADMUS operation, neither of them were allowed any personal relationships.Alex, as a human, was expected to be grateful that she’d been accepted into the program at all.

She’d been the daughter of two scientists, an engineering prodigy in her own right, when an accident at her parent’s lab had left her barely clinging to life.In a desperate gambit, her father had traded her freedom for her life. Lillian had used the research they had already gleaned from Kara and aliens like her to create new organs and tissue for Alex.As an _enhanced_ human.Superior reflexes, healing, and strength.

Surgical scars littered her body, but they were the only signs anything had been changed within her.

Alex still wasn’t a match for Kara in combat, but she could take on most other species and win handily.

“I’d hear them,” Kara soothes, already mouthing at the scars along Alex’s neck and clavicle.“Why do you always wear so many layers.”

“Protocol.”Alex whimpers, pressing further into Kara and threading her fingers through her hair.“I was on guard duty.”

Pausing in her ministrations, Kara inhales deeply.

No scent of blood.

A quick glance of Alex’s body shows no broken bones.

Still…

“You ok?”

“With being used as a human shield?”Alex asks playfully, tugging Kara back down to her mouth.“Yeah.Of course.”When Kara’s chest rumbles with pleasure, Alex smirks against her lips.“Have I told you how much I love it when you do that?”

“Tell me again.”Kara husks, gripping Alex under her thighs and pressing her against the back wall.It’s child’s play to place one palm under the swell Alex’s ass; to keep her up and use the other hand to easily undo her own zipper.

“I love it when you do that.”Alex kisses her, twists her hips so that Kara can feel her ass brush along the tip of her cock.“I love you.”

Kara groans and wraps a hand around herself, stroking, _ready._

Always so ready.

“I love you too.”

Wiggling a little, Alex makes quick work of her own pants, sliding and pulling even as Kara holds her aloft.She giggles at this feat, somehow, even years after they’ve already proven that Kara can hold her up through _anything,_ she still finds Kara’s casual displays of strength amusing.

And erotic.

“My Zyvrezym.”Alex murmurs, whimpering as Kara presses up and stretches her.She always has to go slow at first, always has to steel herself against that furrow that appears sharply in Alex’s brow.But when her face inevitably smooths out and she moans, it is always _so_ worth it.“Oh.Kara.Fuck me.Sokao-—”

With a snarl, Kara pins her more fully against the wall, uses measured strokes until she’s fully seated in her Zyrhemin.Her partner, her lover, her very best friend.

Alex may be in charge on the field; she may be the one who CADMUS had directed to fulfill their orders, but here?Like this?

It’s Kara who Alex listens to.

It’s Kara who Alex preens for, who bares her neck and allows Kara to suckle wherever the hell she wants.

They can’t bond like this.

Not fully.

And the thought makes Kara a little angry, makes her want to squeeze bruises into Alex’s thighs and pound into her until the whole world can hear her scream Kara’s name.

But… measured strokes.She has to be careful.Always so careful.She’s got precious cargo in her hands; the most important and precious being in her life.

With her own soft groan, Kara buries her head in Alex’s shoulder; fucks up into the wet warmth that Alex has reserved for just her; licks and mouths the fragile skin in a way that will leave absolutely no sign of their coupling.

If Lillian ever found out, it’d all be over.

In the worst of ways.

And this was all Kara had.She couldn’t lose it.

Not now.

Not ever.

“Mine.”Kara whispers just above Alex’s muffled cries.Sometimes she’s jealous of the fact that Alex can claw and bite and grab and have absolutely no fear of actually leaving behind her mark.Others, like today, she can only be grateful.“Your mine.”

Unlatching her teeth from Kara’s shoulder, Alex surges up and catches her mouth instead, hair falling clumsily all over her face in sweaty clumps.

“I’m yours.”

~*~

_Two Days Earlier_

“You disobeyed a direct order.”

Alex is pacing in front of her, hands clasped rigidly behind her back as they await Lillian’s arrival.The rest of the team had been dismissed but Alex is the leader and Kara is the dog that Alex was meant to keep leashed.

“He would have killed you.”

Tonight, there had been a split second where Kara had actually been afraid for Alex’s life.She’d thwarted the danger, sped away from her position guarding their asset and caught the bullet that would have pierced Alex’s back.

Through to her shoulder blade, into her heart, out the other side.

Danger gone.

But Kara’s fear was now only for herself.

“You disobeyed a _direct_ order.”Alex says again, stopping to glare at Kara where she’s slouched down on the ground.

If Kara hadn’t known her for years, she wouldn’t have seen the terror in Alex’s eyes.The pleading question of _why._

It shouldn’t have even been a question.

Alex had been in danger and Kara had reacted. Lillian’s stupid child-exploitation profiting politician could get stuffed for all she cared.

But that’s not what Alex needs right now; right now Alex needs Kara to tell her what to _say._ She needs to know exactly what she can tell Lillian that won’t see them both flogged.In that end, Alex certainly is the one who has more to fear.

Kryptonite only lasts so long.

“Agent Danvers,” Kara tries carefully, “you were in danger.My mission is to ensure the safe execution of our deliverables without losing any primary assets. _You_ are a primary asset.”

Alex blinks.“The Director gave you this designation?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”Alex nods slowly, almost to herself.“Ok.”

~*~

“Agent Danvers.”Lillian is standing by her desk, her assistant by her side holding up a stack of papers for her to sign.Neither of them so much as look up when Alex and Kara enter the room and Kara isn’t addressed at all.“When I tell the US government that my task force can handle anything the Kaznian government can throw at it, I meant _anything._ ”

“Apologies Director.My asset believed that she was following orders.It was a minor breakdown in communication that has already been rectified.”

“Hmm.”

“Senator Buchanan was secured and moved to his next position without injury to him or his party.”

“Tell me Agent Danvers,” Lillian signs the last paper with a flourish, waving her assistant away before rounding her desk and sitting in the high back executive chair.“What do you believe the punishment should be for this?”

“Any punishment should be levied on me alone.It was my command and I take full responsibility.”

Internally Kara bristles, but she’s played this game long enough to know that any interruption on her part will only make matters worse.And she’s done enough of that for one day.

“I agree.”Lillian nods.“Tomorrow morning at dawn, you are to be executed.”Kara’s heart stops.Everything stops except Lillian’s nonchalant continuation of what exactly is going to happen come morning.“Lethal injection.There’s no sense in ruining good parts with bullets after all.”

“Y—yes ma’am.”

Kara wants to yell.She wants to scream!

She does neither but she knows, without a shadow of a doubt, she knows that if this is the end for Alex, then it’s the end for her as well.

~*~

_One Day Earlier_

Prisoners are kept on the subfloors.

Even if she hadn’t known that Kara has spent years figuring out how to outsmart CADMUS tech.She can sneak out of her cell during guard rotations and be back before anyone misses her. She knows how to work around the Kryptonite emitters they have on her floor.

And she knows how to use her powers even within the facility.

She can hear Alex’s heartbeat.

Solid.

Steady.

…afraid.

The plan had been simple, get Alex and get out and _never_ look back.

Ten years ago, Kara had crash landed on Earth and her pod had been found by the US army.All of the great things her parents had told her about Earth, of all of the fantastic things they had said she was destined for, had shriveled up in the hands of Lillian Luthor.

It hadn’t been too important.

Not when Lillian had told Kara she was the first of her kind.

That they’d never seen a craft like hers before.

It had meant her baby cousin was safe at least and, if that’s all Kara’s imprisonment was good for, it was worth it.

Mind numbing depression had taken care of the rest.

At least—until Alex had shown up.

Alex with her serious scowl and brooding had been the grumpiest human Kara had ever met.But she’d also been the kindest.The only one who’d actually asked for Kara’s name; asked about her planet and her culture and her language. The one who’d tried to surreptitiously hold Kara’s hand when it was time for procedures. 

That last one hadn’t gone over too well when the two teens had been caught but it had been enough to solidify Alex’s place in Kara’s heart.

She’d risk anything for her.

And if Alex was to be killed today, then the only risk was in doing nothing.

“Alex.”Kara whispers as soon as she’s used her laser vision to cut a hole through the brick wall separating them.“Alex, we need to—”

“Well.”Lillian smiles condescendingly, flicking off the speaker playing Alex’s heartbeat with a flick of her finger.“I must say, I’d hoped it would be you.”

~*~

_Today_

Rage.

Unbridled.

Unlike anything she’s ever known.

There had always been a part of Kara that had believed there were limits to her powers.That part is silenced.It’s a child’s part that she’s outgrown.

A foolish byproduct of her time with these humans; the feckless blood bags they are.

Despite their screams for mercy, Kara wants to end them.The only reason she doesn’t is because she’s disgusted enough by their bodily fluids that she doesn’t want to chance any getting on _her._

But Lillian.

_Oh,_ but Lillian.

She wants to enjoy this.

“How long did you expect to hold me here?”Kara questions, watching Lillian like a cat watches a mouse.It’s highly amusing to see the Director of CADMUS, the largest alien research facility in the world, flit from door to door attempting to escape.“You had to know that your time was limited.”

Lillian doesn’t answer, too consumed with saving her own life to listen to Kara.It’s to be expected.Humans were a predictable bunch.

Also predictable?How annoying Lillian’s screams are when Kara speeds over to her and grabs her face.

“You used me.”Kara states.“Like a rat in your lab, you put me in one of your cages and only let me out to perform tricks.”

“Please!”Lillian says.Or at least that’s what Kara thinks she says.It’s hard to understand her with her mouth all squished like this.

“Do you know what I am?”

A nod.

“No.You think you know but you have no idea of my power.I was designed to _protect._ An elite warrior that would ensure the survival of my race.Everything about me is superior and you,” Kara tilts Lillian’s head to the side, watches the panicked way the vessels in her neck jump, “have taken what’s mine.Where is she?”

“I don’t know!”

“Wrong answer.”

They’re in the sky in Lillian’s next breath, both coated in the dust and debris that comes from bursting through several ceilings.It takes another second for Lillian to orient herself before she’s screaming again, slapping uselessly at the hand Kara is using to keep her aloft.

Correction: trying to scream.

It’s hard to make noise when someone with super strength is cutting off your airway.

“Where. Is. She?”

Kara loosens her grip just so, just enough that Lillian can gasp her reply, snot and tears dripping down her face.

“I swear I don’t know.I swear I—”

Kara drops her.

Revels in the screams of the demon who had _dared_ lay hands on her.

Who had dared lay hands on _Alex._

On _Kara’s_ Zyrhemin.

Lillian’s saving grace is that Kara still needs her, but she still looks like she’s aged twenty years when Kara catches her and sets her down in a neighborhood full of snow and twinkling lights.More so when the red glow enters Kara’s eyes; a glow that Lillian had reveled in being able to direct at her enemies.

Oh, the irony.

Laughing, Kara lets loose a little and turns the empty street into chaos, burning cars and reveling in the crack of asphalt until the area looks like something in a NatGeo magazine.Let _everyone_ know what is to come.

Nothing is going to stand in her way.

And once she has Alex…

“Last chance.”

“She was gone!”Lillian sobs, cradling her neck and staggering away even though she surely knows the futility of such actions.Her heel catches on a piece of upturned sidewalk and she crashes to the ground.“I swear she was just—”

And then Lillian is gone.

Snatched away by some _idiot_ in a black and red suit.

Kara’s poised to make chase, to leap into the air after them and find out what had happened, when she hears the one voice she needs to hear in all of this.

“Kara!”

_Alex._

She turns just in time, Alex running at her full speed and leaping into her arms.

Oh.

Kara’s hands feel useless, close but not close enough.She curls her fingers around Alex’s body, digs in deep because she’s allowed now, but somehow it still feels lacking.

_Rao._

“It’s ok.”Alex soothes, combing a hand through Kara’s hair.“It’s ok Zyvrezym.Khahp nahn voi.Krep nahn voi.”

“You—I went after you—”

“I know.I know.”

“ _Alex_.”The sound she makes is guttural, a soul deep whine that is the call of every hurt she’s ever felt.She hadn’t wanted to admit it, but she had been truly scared at Alex’s fate.

“Te :zrhueiao Zyvrezym.”Kara shudders as Alex murmurs her mother tongue in her ear.It’s a stark reminder of what they’ve overcome, of the time they’d spent learning each other.There hadn’t been much else to do during their downtimes at CADMUS, but Kara will always be grateful that Alex bothered to learn Kryptonian, just so Kara wouldn’t forget it.“Rrip kun fahtul.Fahtul.”

She allows her body to sag; allows Alex to catch her and cradle her.There’s nothing to prove here; nobody she has to force into submission.

Alex is already hers.

It’s as she thinks this that she becomes aware of movement from the corner of her eye; sees a blonde woman who looks kind of like Alex run out from behind a fiery car.

She blinks in shock, feels some of her earlier rage come back.When a man in a blue and red suit flies down in front of the woman, it returns in full.

Alex tries to twist in her arms.Tries to see.

There’s no need.Kara will handle this threat as easily as she’d handled all of the others.

“Easy Kara.”The man says, holding up his hands placatingly.“I don’t want to hurt you, but I _will_ stop you.”

As if he could.Kara scoffs, gently maneuvers a protesting Alex behind her as she takes in this latest threat.

“Nothing on Earth can stop me now.”

“Kara!”

Alex’s shout is punctuated by a loud clap, by the two opponents meeting each other in midair.When she feels his strength, Kara quickly retreats back to Alex, her rage almost stifling as she realizes that he could actually hurt her.

_No._ Nothing _was going to take Alex away from her again._

_Ever._

“Kara!”Alex jumps in front of her before she can attack again, and her hands pulls at Kara’s face until Kara looks down at her.“It’s ok.It’s ok.Fight it honey.”

“Move.”Kara snarls.

Instead of listening, Alex leans up and presses their foreheads together.Her voice panicked as she continues to plead with Kara to stand down.

As if that were ever an option.

“Please honey.Please.You have to fight it.Come back to me.Kara _please._ ”

There’s a flicker of something in her chest, a brief moment of self-awareness before she feels something crash into her back.

She wraps herself around Alex, her arms banding around her to protect and then…

~*~

Kara awakes to Alex carding her fingers through her hair, gentle and slow pulls from her hairline to her ear.It’s almost enough to make her forget what she’d done.

“Did I kill anybody?”

“No.”Alex soothes, “no my love, you didn’t kill anybody.”

When she blinks open her eyes, Kara almost wishes she’d killed herself.“You’re arm.”

Alex doesn’t even spare a glance for the white plaster now encasing her left wrist, merely smiles at Kara and leans in to kiss her.“Broken bones heal; this one will too.Besides, you were trying to keep me safe.Things got pretty confusing back there, yeah?”

“I don’t… what _happened?_ ”

Looking around her she can see what looks like a bedroom.Like a normal bedroom, not a cell.One of the ones you see in apartments and homes.

Alex is sitting in a chair by the bed Kara’s laying on but there are no indications that anyone else is there.No cameras, no hidden microphones.It’s just them.

With an annoyed huff, Alex shakes her head, frustrated about this topic even though it’s obviously a necessary one.

“Lillian’s been exploring old extraterritorial dig sites.Her team came across a new form of Kryptonite that they code-named “red”.For the color.”

“Oh.”

That sounds surprisingly tame.

“Yeah,” Alex snorts and reaches for Kara’s hand, lifting it to her face and snuggling against it.“super original.Anyway, that’s what they used on you. They didn’t know _what_ it would do but the general assumption was that if the green kind hurt you, the red one might have the power to straight up kill you.But it actually… it _erased_ your inhibitions; your moral code, your sense of right and wrong…”

“It felt awful.”Kara says, shaking her head at the memory.It had been her, but it hadn’t.And that first part is the scariest thing about this whole mess.That she was capable of saying those things— _doing_ those things.“Like every bad thought I ever had was just—I couldn’t stop it.”

“I know.But you’re ok now.J’onn has some experience with Red K.It took a bit to work up the cure but—”

“J’onn?”

“Right.CADMUS.”With a swift nod, Alex switches tracks.“A few months ago I started hearing a voice in my head. A Green Martian named J’onn J’onnz.He and a team of other elite—well they call themselves heroes—"

“Like in the storybooks?”

“Yeah.”Alex nods again, but sadly this time as if she’s remembering just how little of Earth Kara actually knows of outside of CADMUS and books.“Like in storybooks.He came to me because he’s a telepath and it was easy to get in my head.Once he showed me that he was a friend, we worked out an escape plan.That’s kind of their deal; helping people get out of CADMUS.”

There’s more to it than that; this is obviously the watered down version and Kara’s ok with that, but she still has to know one thing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The hurt is impossible to keep out of her voice and Alex immediately turns her head into Kara’s hand and kisses the palm.And then each of her fingers.

A rumble of satisfaction from Kara’s chest has Alex tearing up, biting her lip and pressing her lips even more reverently to Kara’s knuckles.

“I love you Kara—" Alex says softly.

“I love you too.”

“—But you’re a terrible liar and I needed this kept a secret.”

Balking, Kara almost snatches her hand away.“I am _not_!”

“There’s something else you need to know.”Alex continues patiently, standing up to pace the short length of Kara’s bed.“The reason Lillian actually said she was going to kill me.”

“You mean she wasn’t just being Lillian?”

“Kara I—you know that CADMUS forbids procreation—that personal relationships of any kind were punishable by death.”

“Yeah?”

Bouncing on her feet a little, Alex bites her bottom lip and reaches for Kara’s hand again.“This feels a little weird…now that I know you hate Christmas and all.”

“What?!”Kara finally sits up, winces a bit as her stiff muscles creak in protest.Rao, what had they _given_ her?“I don’t hate Christmas!You know I’ve always wanted to see the lights!”

“Babe.You incinerated Santa.”

“I did _what?”_

The thought is more than a little concerning.Ever since Alex had explained just who Santa was to Kara, Kara’s wanted to catch the man and ask him some questions.Never mind that Alex had eventually let slip that he was fictional.That wasn’t important.

What was important was figuring out if he was an alien like her.If there was more of her people out there.If she really _was_ the last of her kind.

“I know we never talked about this but,” Alex continues, voice shaking with apprehension as she steps up between Kara’s knees.The hand Alex is holding is placed over the flat of her belly and it’s a visceral _feeling_ of completion that sweeps over Kara at the mere _thought._ “Please don’t be mad.”

Kara’s head jerks up in alarm, eyes darting between both of Alex’s.Between her mates. _Hers._ This was hers. _Her_ family; _her_ woman; _her child!_

Anger has no place here.

And that Alex is afraid of her—of her reaction…

Gently, Kara reaches out and pulls Alex into her lap.She’s safe here and Kara will _always_ protect her.

“Lillian wasn’t going to kill me.”Alex says shakily.“But she couldn’t just let me run around with a kid and she absolutely didn’t want to get rid of her _specimen._ A faked death would have been the cleanest way out.”

“I came after you.”Kara admits.

“I know.”Alex sounds amused and nuzzles her nose further into Kara’s neck as if trying to get closer.“That wasn’t part of the plan _at all._ J’onn had already broken me out but when they went to go get you, you were already gone.”

Of course that would happen.

Of course.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, you had the right energy.”

Kara snorts and holds Alex even tighter. _Safe._ No more CADMUS.They’re safe.The implications of which are…

They can bond now.Nothing would be holding them back.Kara wants to bite her right now but there are still so many questions bouncing around in her head.

“Alex… who was that woman?”

“Eliza.My mom.She went to J’onn after my dad gave me over to CADMUS; they’ve been searching for me or so she says… Apparently” Alex murmurs, pulling back a little to peek up at Kara and gauge her reaction, “she and your cousin are really good friends.”

“My… what?”

“Kal-El.The big guy in blue with the worst timing _ever._ ”

“But he’s… no he’s not—he’s—”

“An adult?He got here way before you.”Alex shudders and rolls her eyes in exasperation.“There’s a lot.A whole lot and I swear I’ll tell you everything but right now you need to rest.”

No.

She doesn’t.

“Mmph!”Alex protests into the kiss as Kara swoops her up and lays her on the bed beside her.“ _Kara_!I said _rest._ ”

“Not tired.Want you.”

She’s hard as a rock and the flimsy sweat suit they’d given her does little to hide that fact.When Alex sees the tent she’s pitching, her eyes go wide, and she swallows hard.It doesn’t stop her legs from falling open, doesn’t stop the way she pulls Kara in even as she continues to protest for her to sleep.

“Kara—”

“I thought I’d _lost_ you Alex.”Kara says seriously, pausing for just a second to make sure Alex _understands._ “I thought—and now you’re telling me that CADMUS isn’t a threat and that you’re carrying my child and that we’re all somehow safe and the _only_ thing I want to do after hearing all of that is make you mine.Completely.In every way imaginable.”

“I’m _already_ yours.Always.”

“Then let me prove it.”Kara whispers, pressing her hardness down into Alex’s core and savoring the needy moan Alex releases.“Please?”

This time when Alex moans, it’s because Kara’s slipped her hand down her pants.

They call her an alpha on earth.

The perfect specimen for a new beginning.

Kara would give them that new beginning; she would give other aliens the freedom and the will to choose that she and Alex had earned.

Zyvrezym meant to protect; to provide; to shelter.And if Kara needs to unleash the beast inside of her to do any of that, then so be it.

With Alex by her side as a diplomat to these humans, anything was possible.

Kara’s first mission: give Alex her mark; make sure that pregnancy was a real one.

Kara’s second mission: take down CADMUS and the Luthor’s and anyone else who thought cages were a societal hazard.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously a lot going on BUT keeping with the themes of the show:
> 
> Alex: scientist parents. Super close with her dad. Got hurt real real bad when she was in the lab with him one day. Death sentence from doctors. Jeremiah basically kidnaps her and gives her to CADMUS to save her life and of course he must now also work for them. They turn her into that girl from the terminator, actress' name is Mackenzie Davis or something... Eliza is *pissed* and works tirelessly to get Alex back but fuck Jeremiah because he stole her little girl.
> 
> Kara: CADMUS found her in her pod and she was too depressed over Krypton and worried about baby Kal to put up a fight. They experiment on her so she's pretty miserable until Alex comes along. Wherein I imagine they have that same annoyed by each other's existence beginning but quickly fall out of it when they see how fucked they both are. Comradery in pain right?
> 
> Then there's J'onn who's got like the JLU basically behind him but they're not *the* JLU because the US likes CADMUS better. Basically this is a darker turn in history where CADMUS is the US' vision of protection and were this story to continue, it would be how Kara and Alex shape this new JLU into a team of heroes who doesn't just secret people out of CADMUS, but who stop CADMUS and organizations like them, in their tracks.
> 
> But it's not going to continue. Just spitballing over here. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it. This stuff is a blast.
> 
> Translations (some made up):  
> There is no word in the Kryptonian dictionary for Alpha so I made it up. Zyvrezym.  
> Te :zrhueiao Zyvrezym- My beautiful Alpha  
> Rrip kun fahtul. Fahtul.- You can let go. Let go.  
> Khahp nahn voi. Krep nahn voi- You're ok. We're ok.


End file.
